


[Art] The Abduction of Armitage

by WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Спецквест [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Armitage Hux, strategos, caught in the eye to god of anger and love, Ren. Pseudo-Greek mythology.Похищение Армитажа.Армитаж Хакс, городской стратег, приглянулся богу гнева и любви Рену. Псевдогреческая мифология.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Спецквест [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195784
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Божественный спецквест Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	[Art] The Abduction of Armitage

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/5a/86/LJilrVzS_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost this artwork. This is a part of the anonymous challenge. The creator will be revealed on March, 19.
> 
> Просим воздержаться от репостов. Эта работа создана в рамках ЗФБ 2021. Авторство будет раскрыто 19 марта.
> 
>   
> Если вам понравилась эта работа, вы можете за нее [проголосовать](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/edit).


End file.
